Lucky
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Slight Gore, Medical)(NSFW)(Description Of Sexual Encounters)


div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fuck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This was probably the worst thing to wake up to. And now that he needed to wake the other, he hated himself so much more. Carefully moving up the bed, he placed one hand against his belly carefully to keep it from jostling. Glancing over to the other side of the bed, he sighed softly before using his right hand to shake the other's shoulder. He watched as dark sockets opened, annoyed groaning hitting the sound waves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tord. What time is it?" Tom sat up a little, the heel of his palms rubbing under where his eyes would be to help him wake up. Tord felt his cheeks heat up, pulling his arms closer to himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Three in the morning." Glancing away and down in shame, he heard the other sigh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why the hell are you waking me up at three in the morning? Is the baby kicking too much? You hungry?" Tom brushed his hair out of his face, nearly hitting him with the light brunette locks. He played with the hem of his shirt sleeve, his hips shifting a little under him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm horny." He was met with silence, glancing over fearing that the other had fallen back to sleep. He was relieved that Tom hadn't, but the look of shock on the other's reddening face made him nearly regret what he said. Relaxing as Tom sighed, he gave a small smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alright. Let's take care of you so we're not grumpy in the morning." Nodding, he sat back, spreading his legs as Tom moved between them. He felt as his night pants and boxers were removed, himself having a little difficulty with getting his shirt off. Watching as his boyfriend stripped in front of him, he moved one hand to hold his belly back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You ready for this?" Nodding, he felt his opening being spread open by a pair of fingers, his body already selflubricated. He could feel as the other's member entered him slowly, moaning at how tight the fit was. The other was slow, making sure that he was alright with the feeling and stretch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I know for a fact that you can go faster than that. Please speed up, i'm begging you." Groaning at the pace, he felt hands against his hips, earning an overly pleasure filled increase in speed. Tom was thrusting quickly into him at a new angle, his womb bouncing around despite his hand trying to keep it still. He had drool running from his mouth and down his chin, an overbearing feel of need and release controlling his body. Gasping softly, he felt his release wash over himself, the feeling of wetness against the underside of his large middle being uncomfortable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Think you can hold on for a little longer? So beautiful baby boy~" Nodding, he tried to catch his breath as the other continued at the rough pace. He could feel the squirming of their child having been woken up by all the movement. Feeling more fluids hit his thighs, he tried to calm his unborn down. Moaning loudly, he could feel as Tom pulled out, hot cum splattering against his skin of his womb once again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So wet Tord. Now I have to clean you up." Nodding dazed, he was trying to calm his breathing, needing to stay conscious long enough to get fixed up. The child in his womb was fussy as anything, squirming around and pressing down. He didn't really think much on it till he felt the head slip through what he thought was a tight ring of muscles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Well, fuck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Holding his breath, he had both hands clutching his stomach. This was definitely not how he was expecting to go into labor, let alone give birth. Letting out the breath, he tried to calm himself down. This wasn't that bad was it? They were both awake and they'd soon be asleep with their newborn baby. At least it sounded easy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh so you're still awake? I was sure you would've passed out while waiting for me to come back." Feeling a warm towel wiping him off, he relaxed a little bit at the feeling of being cleaned. The body slipped into his birth canal, a low hiss left his mouth at the feeling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I was so wet because your kid decided that they wanted to come while you were balls deep in me. Their about to crown oh god-" Getting cut off by a rough contraction, he groaned loudly as the head began to crown at his stretched opening. Tom was stock stiff, his sockets wide at hearing the words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why didn't you say anything? Push, we're going to have to work with what we have." Nodding, he bore down hard on the next contraction. He could feel the stretch of the head coming through him, it popping out with the next push and being held in his boyfriend's hands. Tom was stiff when he caught it, relaxing when he realized that the baby would be out soon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Helping with the shoulders, Tom watched him as he used his muscles to get their child out, his muscles working overtime as the hips left his body. Opening his eyes and looking down to where the two were, he smiled softly at the scene of his boyfriend holding their newborn son. It was quiet for a few moments before a loud cry startled both adults, the youngest male of the trio finally making use of his little lungs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well now that he's out, let's get some sleep-" His breathing was labored, not able to keep it at even intervals./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tom there's something wrong. It still hurts, hurts so much." Feeling tears rolling down his cheeks at the pain, he clutches his belly again, it still looking bloated. Tom continued to hold the newborn who was still attached as he grabbed his phone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm calling an ambulance. Stay awake Tord!" Nodding, he watched as Tom began talking on the phone, the baby boy being handed to him and his stomach being rubbed in soothing circles. "Yes hello, my boyfriend just gave birth and he says that something feels wrong. He's in a lot of pain. Thank you. We're at twenty seven Durdum Lane." Feeling his hand being squeezed, he squeezed it back. It wasn't too long before they could hear sirens coming closer, the sun starting to rise as a team of paramedics rushed in and helped him onto a gurney. He had managed to get a pair of boxers on before they came in, so he wasn't fully naked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""How long ago did he give birth? Did the baby eat yet?" He was rolled into the backing the ambulance, Tom not straying from his side for even a millisecond./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""About half an hour ago. And no the baby wasn't fed yet." The paramedic nodded, placing a seperated and swaddled baby boy onto his chest, the boy searching for something to eat. Leading his son to his nipple, he sighed softly as he felt the small lips suckling from him. His attention was diverted to what was happening to him, feeling a cold gel being squirted on his middle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""That's what the problem is. Congratulations there's a twin who is turned oddly. I believe that the hospital staff can try to turn them if you'd like." He nodded frantically, scared and shocked. He had no clue that he was carrying twins, but it made since with how big he was. He hoped the second baby was alright. The doors of the ambulance were opened quickly, himself being rolled out and taken into the hospital./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""He's in labor still. The second baby is turned oddly. He is requesting the baby be turned. The first baby is healthy and was just fed. No medications were given for the pain." Being handed over to the hospital staff, he was set up with an IV before being helped into a hospital gown. Tom was filling out paperwork while he was being moved up to a delivery room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alright mister Larsin, we're ready to begin. I am going to need you to keep calm while we do this." He braced himself for anything as he felt gloved hands against his skin, one pair pulling and the other pushing against the child in his womb. It hurt badly, he was trying his hardest not to scream in pain. And then he felt the head slip through the ring of muscles easily, the weight forcing its way through his body without a need for pushes. Watching as the doctor caught the head and shoulders, something was yelled to another nurse as he felt his second child leave him. He was trying to keep conscious, but exhaustion was swaying over his head as he watched a nurse come in and take his baby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The placenta is out, you can rest now. We'll be moving you to a recovery room soon." Nodding, he felt the darkness swallow him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was hours later that he woke up, being a little discombobulated on what had happened. The pain in his hips and the lack of weight in his gut told him that he had given birth. Tom was asleep in the chair next to his bed, drool running down his chin as he slept./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mister Larsin? You have someone who wants to see you." Smiling as he was handed a small bundle of baby, the little boy cooed softly. Thinking back, he begun to feel fear in his heart./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What happened to the younger baby?" The nurse looked shocked, before frowning. He didn't want to believe it, did his baby die? It was his fault wasn't it?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""He wasn't breathing, the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck." He nearly started crying right then and there until the nurse continued. "But he's alright now. We got him to intensive care and he's now breathing. He'll need to stay here for a bit longer before he can go home, just to make sure his lungs are working properly." He was crying by now, relieved that he hadn't killed his child. His sobs woke up the sleeping man, who after the explanation joined him. It was a few more hours before he was rolled down to where his sons slept in their box cribs, smiling at the sight of both boys. It was a few moments before they were allowed to hold their little boys, Tom holding the older and himself holding the younger. The thin tubing in the boy's nose was a little awkward, but it was something that could be dealt with for now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hello little Erikur and Teddy." Tom was the one who spoke, kissing Erikur on the head as he did the same with Teddy. God he was so lucky for his wonderful little family./p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_30_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"1800 words/p  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 1em; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/blockquote  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Wanted to post something for all of you before the week wait holiday oneshots. I am ready to feel pain for hurting Tord so much [Between all the oneshots, Karma Doesn't Hate You, and Penalty, plus a few others]./p  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 1em; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/blockquote  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"So until the holidays!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~Edd/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
